1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the detection of a defective tape drive by aggregating read error statistics.
2. Background
A defective tape drive may sometimes write data with bad quality on a tape, and it may be difficult for other tape drives to read the data written by this defective tape drive. Even though the defective tape drive may read back the data while the tape drive is writing to the tape, and may also verify the data written to the tape, it is sometimes difficult for the other drives to read the data.
For example, the angle of write/read head may be very different from the format specification in the other tape drives. In this case, it is easy for the writing drive to read the data written to the tape by the writing drive by itself However for the other tape drives, the data may be written in a way such that it is difficult to read the data. As a result, one defective tape drive may cause a lot of read errors on a plurality of tapes that are read by a plurality of tape drives.